Love Bubbles
by He Was Incredible
Summary: After Connie says something, Steven is left wondering if she shares the same feelings for him that he has for her.


Connie watched as Steven danced in the center of the room. He had music playing loudly from his phone.

"C'mon, Connie, join me!"

Connie nervously rubbed the side of her arm.

"Remember? I can't really dance.." Connie said, slouching.

Steven grabbed his phone and turned off the music.

"There's not really anything to it. All you have to do is make it up as you go along." Steven said with a smile.

"That's the thing, Steven. I'm not the best at.. making things up."

Steven raised his hand to his chin, thinking. He snapped his fingers suddenly.

"Maybe Pearl can teach you how to dance. I always see her doing it." Steven suggested.

Connie looked skeptical.

"Well, Pearl already teaches me sword fighting. Don't you think that would be asking a little.. too much?"

Steven frowned.

"I guess.." Steven responded.

Right then the warp pad shimmered and Amethyst and Pearl came walking off of it, both of this working together to hold a giant wailing stone.

"Woah! Cool!" Steven shouted with stars in his eyes.

"The sound that comes from this could make you go deaf, Steven. Stay away." Pearl said, then taking her hands off of the wailing stone and letting Amethyst carry it into her room by herself. "So does Connie need a ride home yet?"

"She's sleeping over, remember?" Steven asked, putting his hand on Connie's shoulder and grinning.

"Oh yeah." Pearl said, then walking over toward the pair. "So do you two need anything? A drink, something to eat, a ride somewhere?"

Steven smirked.

"Well me and Connie were thinking, and it's fine if you say no, but is it okay if maybe you teach Connie how to dance?" Steven asked.

A blush spread across Connie's face.

"It's fine if you don't want to. You already teach me sword fighting and I'm very grateful for that." Connie said, giving a sheepish grin.

"You have been doing very good at sword fighting lately," said Pearl. "so I suppose you could take the week off and I could teach you dancing instead."

Steven threw his arms up in excitement.

"Yay!" Steven shouted, bringing Connie and Pearl in for a group hug.

* * *

Steven watched as Pearl would demonstrate how to do a dance move, then stopping to let Connie try.

Pearl sighed when Connie fell over and started laughing.

"Are you taking this seriously?" Pearl asked, crossing her arms.

"Of course ma'am" Connie responded, the smile fading from her face as she got back onto her feet.

Pearl put her hand to her chin, thinking.

"Y'know.. there is a type of dancing I think you- well, you _two_ would be good at" Pearl said.

"What do you mean.. you two?" Connie asked.

Pearl pointed at Steven.

Steven's eyes went wide.

"Couples dancing!" Pearl said with enthusiasm.

Blushes quickly spread across Steven and Connie's faces.

"Since Connie is taller she will have to do most of the work. I hope that's okay with you, Connie." Pearl said, grabbing Steven's arm and pulling him over toward Connie.

Connie's face became redder when Steven grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers between her's.

"Have you ever learned how to spin your partner?" Pearl asked Connie.

"U-uh Steven did it to me o-one time on the b-beach when we w-were dancing a-awhile ago." Connie stuttered, sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Great! That means Steven can probably show you how it's done." Pearl said.

Steven gave Connie a grin, letting go of one of her hands in preparation to twirl her around.

"C-can I maybe get some water?" Connie asked, trying to stall.

"Um.. sure I guess." Pearl responded.

Connie let go on Steven's hand and ran over to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and starting to filling it with water from the faucet. Steven walked over to Connie.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked.

Connie turned toward Steven.

"Steven, do you know what type of people do couples dancing?" Connie asked.

"What?"

"Couples!" Connie partially shouted, dramatically throwing her arms up in the air.

"Yeah, we're a couple. So?"

"I mean like.. couples that are dating.. or y'know.. couples that have a mutual crush on each other.." Connie sighed.

"W-wait so that means.." Steven said, not finishing his sentence.

Tears appeared in the corners of Steven's eyes.

"N-no, Steven! I didn't mean it like that!" Connie said, realizing she never considered the fact that Steven may share the same feelings for her that she had for him.

Connie tried thinking of something to say that would comfort Steven without making her crush on him blatantly obvious, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Are you rehydrated yet, Connie?" Pearl asked from across the room.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Connie responded, grabbing Steven's hand and walking over to her.

"Okay, you two, I've been thinking, and I've decided to have you two do something a tad easier than spinning your partner." said Pearl, walking over to in between Steven and Connie, "Let's try just a simple slow dance! Connie, put your your hands on Steven's shoulders. Steven, put your arms around Connie's back."

The pair did as Pearl said, Steven's arms going around the back of Connie, and Connie's hands going on his shoulders.

Pearl turned slow music on on a radio.

Connie couldn't gather enough courage to say anything to Steven. She knew that he liked her and she felt terrible having to make him have to feel bad about it since she made it sound like she didn't like him back.

Pearl noticed redness around Steven's eyes - a sign that he had cried.

"Are you okay, Steven?" Pearl asked.

Steven slowly glanced toward her.

"mhm.." Steven murmured, taking one of his arms away from Connie's back to wipe his eyes of any tears that were still there.

"You seem a little.. glum." said Pearl, then turning the music on the radio off. "Do you need a break?"

"Yeah.." Steven muttered in response.

Steven removed his arms from around Connie's back, then walking over to and up the stairs and lying on his bed.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Pearl whispered to Connie.

Connie sighed.

"No.." Connie lied.

"Well, I'll be out helping Garnet find a gem monster." Pearl said, then thinking for a moment. "If you wanna cheer Steven up, I'd recommend watching TV with him. TV always seems to put him in a better mood." Pearl whispered to Connie, then walking over to the warp pad and warping away.

"Tonight's gonna be a long night." Connie whispered to herself, walking up the stairs to Steven.


End file.
